The Adventures Of Young Harry: Hallows Eve
by The Lady More
Summary: Pre Perks Era: Hallows Eve is Henry's Favorite Holiday because him and his friends love to sit around and tell stories. This Year is different Because Henry has just met Thomas More and invites him to join the fun!


**_Good Evening All, I decided since I am the queen at the moment (before Margaret George of course) of bringing out Henry's side of the story I decided to make a series of short Novellas/Vignettes focused around Henry's Childhood Pre Perks Era for fun. Since it's almost Halloween I decided to make little Harry's story surrounded by my ever so favorite holiday. Note: My favorite Character (tied with Henry) Thomas More will be in it as well and will still be played by Mr. Northam. However check out my profile to see who is playing the kid versions of Henry, Brandon, Knivert and Compton! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this story unless I was god. If I was history would be fucked up because Thomas More would of not been a saint and lived and Married to Katherine and I would of made Anne Boleyn actually have a son and not lose her head._**

**The Tradition And Charles' Story:**

It was Hallows Eve the night before all souls day. And it was a tradition between Compton, Knivert, Brandon and I would sit and tell stories with only the light of four lit candles. It would be from scary ghost tales to heroic tales with heroes fighting monsters. Brandon went first because his stories sucked.

He jumped upon a table and threw a blanket over his head. He looked like a idiot we couldn't help but laugh at his stupid behavior.

"Once upon a time in the forest there lived a witch." He began.

There was a knock on the door. Yes the man who I expected to join our group tonight actually came.

"Who could that possibly be?" Compton said

I sprang up and ran to the door.

"I invited my tutor Thomas More!" I screamed excitedly.

Compton and Knivert looked at each other with wide eyes. When they were younger they thought Thomas More was a boring old man who did nothing but preach as if we were in church. I saw him as a god, a hero someone to look up to when I was sad.

"Not him he's boring!" Brandon cried

"I don't care! I am the future King of England and I demand you to accept him he's nice and awesome and tells good stories!"

At that point I accepted the fact I was going to rule England. Compton laughed.

"Oh it makes me feel better," Compton said, "Harry's likes men like ME!"

My face became red.

"SHUT UP COMPTON! NOW I DEMAND YOU TO STOP YOUR LAUGHTER WHEN SIR THOMAS COMES IN UNDERSTAND ME!"

They still nodded their heads in giggles. I opened the door and ran over to hug Thomas.

"Hello Harry," He said, "I am glad you still enjoy my presence."

I smiled and lead him in.

"I'm so glad you came! Too bad you came in for Brandon telling his stories they are usually boring and dumb!"

Brandon snarled as I shut the door and sat Thomas in between Knivert and I. Knivert was much quieter when he was younger so he just simply smiled and waved at Thomas. Knivert seemed to take the most interest in him.

"HEY!" Brandon yelled as he once again got into his scary story telling mode. "I got a good one this year it's the legend of Bloody Mary!"

Everyone except Thomas said "OOOOH" intriguingly.

Maybe it would be interesting this year. Brandon cleared his throat and started again.

_Deep In The Forest lived a witch in a tiny cottage; she sold herbal remedies for a living. They called her BLOODY MARY! This was because they thought she was a witch._

As soon as Brandon said "Witch" he jumped off the table and started walking towards Knivert.

_No one dared to cross her because they felt that it would cause misfortune. But then there were a number of young girls that disappeared. Charles Brandon the Duke of the village was very upset by this. _

Compton then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered:

"Of course Brandon would be upset if all the women in London went missing."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Brandon ran over to Compton with his cloak flying in the air.

"DON'T INTERUPT MY STORY COMPTON!"

Brandon then continued:

_The frantic Duke and the frantic parents of the missing girls decided to go on a search party. They checked the woods, the houses and then some brave souls even checked Bloody Mary's house. She denied that she took the girls but the villagers noticed that all of a sudden the ugly woman was now a sexy wench. The villagers were suspicious but the witch TOOK THEM AWAY! _

At that point Brandon leaped at Knivert causing him to scream like a girl. He grabbed onto Compton at that point.

_Unfortunately after searching around the witches house they found no proof that Bloody Mary took their girls. _

_That night the daughter of a successful lawyer and tutor to the future king of England named Thomas and of his wife Katherine-_

Thomas then crossed himself.

"Oh my," Thomas then interrupted, "Why mock me with those rumors about the Princess of Spain and I? We are just friends we happen to like having religious debates besides I am already engaged to someone else."

I pulled his sleeve.

"Don't listen to him Sir Thomas," I said "I never do don't worry last year he made fun of Katherine and I."

"Yes" Brandon said, "I love to make fun of the gossip of this court but hey she's a beautiful woman I would totally love to spend the night in Sp-"

"BRANDON!" We all yelled at him.

"Sorry now back to the story."

_So the lawyer's daughter suddenly rose from her bed and walked outside after she heard an enchanted sound. The lawyer's wife who went downstairs to fetch her and husband wine after making sweet love that night when she saw her daughter leave the house. Frantically she screamed for her husband and followed the girl out the door. The Lawyer came out running in only his breeches. Together thy tried to stop their daughter but she kept breaking away and heading out of town. _

_The lawyer was a well respected/religious man in England so he summoned everyone. This included Humanist thinkers, Townspeople, Priests, Judges, other parliament members and lawyers, Erasmus, the Pope and finally the King of England himself because the Lawyer was doing such a good job tutoring his son with all the religious nonsense! _

I noticed Thomas started to laugh at it some of what Brandon was saying was true. Of course Thomas told me it was okay to laugh at yourself and I respected him for that.

_Basically all of England helped the frantic Lawyer and his wife save their hypnotized daughter when suddenly sharp-eyed Erasmus gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. The Lawyer, his Majesty, a few bishops and townsmen followed him out into a field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside an oak tree holding a staff that pointed towards the Lawyers house. She was glowing with an unearthly light. _

"_HERETIC!" The Lawyer screamed and crossed himself._

This time I joined into Thomas' laughter so did Compton. Knivert still scared out of his wits buried his head into Compton's shoulder. This story wasn't scary; it was so stupid that it was funny.

_The people of England ran to their houses and grabbed their pitchforks, torches, crucifixes, swords and bibles and ran towards the witch! This was lead by the enraged lawyer who kept chanting:_

"_HERESY! HERESY! HERESY!" _

_When she heard the enraged lawyer's chant and rest of the commotion she broke the spell and ran back into the woods. Then the future king of England named Henry Tudor, but everyone liked to call him Harry, prepared himself with a few arrows just incase the witch came after his dear friend and mentor's daughter once again or his sister. With perfect aim struck the witch making her fall to the ground._

Thomas patted me on the back still laughing hysterically.

"Nice shot Harry," He said between bouts of laughter.

_The angry people of England leapt upon her and carried her back to the field which, they tied her to the stake and lit a huge Bonfire. As she burned a horrible flaming death she screamed a curse to the people of England. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror she would send revenge upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead the villagers finally found the unmarked graves of the little girls. The evil witch had used their blood to make her young again._

_Legend has it if you mention Bloody Mary three times before a darken mirror you will summon her spirit. She will rip your body to pieces and drag you into the mirror for all eternity._

"YEAH RIGHT!" Compton screamed, "Let me try!"

Compton walked to the nearest darkened mirror and said:

"BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY!"

And of course nothing happened. Everyone was laughing including Knivert.

"That was the dumbest story I had ever heard!" Compton yelled.

"Well do you have a better one?" Brandon yelled with his hands on his hips.

"I most certainly do!"

And Brandon took his spot next to me with his arms crossed he was not happy. Compton took his spot on the table and got ready to tell his story.


End file.
